Lie To Me One Last Time
by Plain Ole' Renee
Summary: One-Shot.Written in Kagome's POV.Two people who aren't suppose to be together. One last time they break the rules and do all that they can so they can remember.


**Disclaimer-**Yea I don't own a thing.!

_**Lie To Me One Last Time**_

"Lie to me,"

You stared at me as you thought my words over.

I smiled one of my reassuring smiles. "It's ok. I want this."

"But-"I cut you off with a kiss.

Automatically you returned it. I grabbed your hands and put them on my hips. As if you didn't want to touch me you wouldn't let your hands move.

"Touch me,"I whispered against your lips.

I felt you squeeze my waist and then your hands were gone.

"I can't do this,"You said looking down at me.

I could see the turmoil in your beautiful golden eyes. But that didn't stop me.

"Why not?"

"It isn't right,"

"It doesn't have to be."

And then I'm pulling you to me and I'm kissing your neck.

"Please,"I say in between my petal soft kisses. "at least allow me this one last time."

I'm looking up at you with pleading blue eyes hoping,wishing,and praying that you give into my wishes.

Your eyes are searching mines. Searching for my uncertainty. There isn't any I know because your hands are on my hips.

"After this,"You say. "there will be no more."

"I know,"I reply.

"You'll feel lonely,"

"I know,"

"You'll be heartbroken,"

With a smile I say, "I know."

Seeing that nothing will change my mind you lean forward and press your lips to mine. The kiss is soft and sweet. Reminding me of the first time we kissed,it had felt exactly the same. You pull back a little and our eyes meet. My hand reaches up and I place it on your cheek.

"I love you," I whisper.

Your eyes soften and you reply, "I love you too."

Even though these words are lies my heart swells with warmth. The fact that it was lie didn't matter. All that mattered was that you had said it and that I believed it. Even if it is a lie.

"Sesshomaru,"Your name falls from my lips.

Instead of replying with words you kissed me. This one was far more needy and passionate. Our tongues danced together. Your hands ran up my sides and I pressed myself against you. I want you so bad but I must calm myself and enjoy this. For this will be the last time. Our last time.

My eyes have slipped closed as your lips trail down my neck. You stop and suck gently,coaxing a moan from my lips.

"I want you,"I hear you say.

Forcing my eyes open,so I can look at you,while I say. "Then have me,"

Your eyes are filled with love. At least that's what I tell myself as I lock the look deep inside my mind. I don't want to forget.

I glance down to see you slip your hand inside my jeans. Gently you press against my swollen nub,and then your hand travels lower finding my wetness. You push underwear aside and slide one finger inside me. I suck in a quick breath.

"Mmm,"I hum as you push and pull your finger in and out of me.

Just as I was about to cum you pull your finger free. I look at you with a lust filled gaze.

"Open your mouth,"You say as you press your finger against my bottom lip.

Obediently I listen. My tongue twirls around the tip of your finger,mindful of the sharp claw,

before taking in the rest of your finger. I suck all of my juices from it. Slowly you pull your finger out of my mouth and then you're kissing me again. I feel you push me back up against the wall.

I watch intently as you drop down in front my womanhood. You don't seem to notice as you slide my jeans and underwear down. I step out of them and you toss them to the side. I open my legs a little as you lean in closer.

"Kagome,"I can feel your breath on my hairless skin. I shudder a little with anticipation.

"Yes,"I reply.

"Let me taste you," It isn't a question. It's more of a statement if anything.

I nod my consent anyway.

Your hands are on my hips and golden eyes are looking up at me. "Put your legs over my shoulders,"

With practiced ease I lift my right leg and place it over your left shoulder. Quickly I do the same with my left leg. And then you slid your tongue down my clit.

"A-_hhh,_"I moaned.

Your tongue went lower delving into my hole. My hands were now fisted in your silky hair,pushing your head closer to me. As if reading my mind you pushed your tongue even further inside me. I could do nothing but close my eyes and push my head against the wall.

"S_sesss,_"I couldn't even get your whole name out.

You had done the thing that _always_ sent me over the edge. You purred. The rumbling sent me tumbling over the edge,into a mind boggling climax. My body quivered as I came down from my high. I could still feel you lapping up my juices. After you were satisfied you let me drop my legs and slowly you stood up.

"You tasted,"You paused,running your tongue over your lips,then continued. "exquisite."

A small smile pulled on my lips, "Thank you for the compliment,my love."

I notice I'm still wearing my tank top and that you are still fully clothed. So I decide to pull my shirt over my head and toss across the room. Now I'm fully naked,and your eyes are taking in the site hungrily. I don't feel embarrassed,embarrassment died a long time ago,with your gaze on my naked form. All that's left is ridding you of your clothes.

I take a step forward and start unbuttoning your shirt. Once I'm done it falls open to reveal your beautifully sculpted chest. I slide it over your shoulders and let it fall to the floor. My hand runs down your member,and I watch as you part your lips in a silent hiss.

'_Now it's my turn to taste you,'_ I think as I unzipped your slacks.

They fall pooling around your ankles. I don't give you time to pull your legs free instead I just drop down to my knees. I tug your stiff member toward my lips. As if it's my first time I stick my tongue out and flick it against your tip. Just like you did me I blow a cool breath over the damp area. I feel you twitch in my hand.

Then I opened my mouth and slowly eased you down my throat. You let out a low groan once I've gotten you fully sheathed in my mouth. I pull my head back and,just as slow as the first time,push my head back down. Another groan and then one clawed hand is buried in my hair. I know you aren't going to speed up the pace. You never do.

Deciding that I don't wanna torture you anymore I start bobbing my head in a nice moderate pace. I can feel you hardening even more from the attention of my tongue. Blue eyes flicker upward to see you with your head thrown back. For a good ten minutes I keep this going and then I slide you out my mouth with a soft 'pop'.

"You're so endowed."I say as if I'm astonished. As if I had never seen him this way before.

You look at me with your golden eyes, "Come here."

I do as you say and let you lead me toward my bed. You nudge me in front of you and wrap your arms around my slender waist. "Kagome,"

"Yes."I breath out my reply. I always loose control of myself when you hold me this close. I'll miss this sorely but I will never forget.

"I want to enter you,"Another statement. But it sounds so _good._

"Enter,"I say simply.

Your lips are kissing me on the spot where my shoulder and neck meets. Where you would place our mating mark if we ever took it that far. Which I know we won't.

"Turn around,"You say.

This is unexpected. You usually love taking me in the standard inu position~doggie style. I still turn around coming face to chest. And then one hand is pushing my chin upwards and your lips are on mine.

This is the kiss I will never forget. It's filled with too much love to be able to forget.

You break our kiss and lock your eyes with mine. I don't have to tell my self that I see love,because this time it's actually there.

Then you're pushing me back on the bed. The red silk sheets are cool against my skin. I spread my legs for you. You make sure your eyes are on my face as you push your length in me. "Ohh,"

It feels _so_ good.

You wait a few seconds before pulling halfway out and sliding back in me. Through half lidded eyes I look at you,and then I realize. I'm not the only one who wants to remember.

As the time ticks by we hold each other as rock back and forth. Because tonight is our last and soon our lies will be over and we'll be back in reality.

But for now I focus on you so I will never forget.

Never. _Ever._

**The End**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I would've loved to continue but it's like 5 in the morning and I'm dead tired. Maybe some other day I will come back and add more. Anyways I'm off to bed so goodnight. Please Read and Review!


End file.
